Monkey See Monkey Do
by mellra
Summary: Slight X-Men crossover challenge. When he was younger, Luffy ate the Mimic Mimic Fruit, which allows him to copy techniques, abilities, even memories (think Rouge's powers). How much will this change the One Piece world? You decide!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

 **AN:** I recently read Avengers vs X-Men: Legacies starring Rouge and it got me thinking of a cool idea for a One Piece story. Instead of the Gum Gum Fruit, Luffy ate the Mimic Mimic Fruit. This fruit essentially gives a person powers similar to Rouge in that they can copy abilities and memories with just a touch.

For example, if Luffy was to make contact with Zoro, he'd understand how to use three sword style. If he was to touch Robin, he'd temporarily gain her Devil's Fruit abilities. The difference is, while powers from Devil's Fruit fade over time, Luffy keeps some of the knowledge on fighting techniques as a result of him having the memories on how to use them. He won't be an instant master or anything, he'd just have a general idea on how to use them. Comparatively, if Luffy absorbed the knowledge on how to use the 6 Powers, he'd be a novice at best whereas the CP9 are masters.

Also, he has to make physical contact with the person so he'd have trouble with Logia users unless he caught them off guard or they were willing (like Ace). I think it'd make Luffy a fairly well rounded individual. Luffy would also have mastered Haki by this point thanks to accidentally absorbing the knowledge on it from Shanks during the incident with the bandits, and it'll be his main strength when he doesn't have any abilities absorbed against a powerful opponent. If the person who adopts this wants, they could also make it so he already knows the Six Powers thanks to Luffy getting the knowledge from Garp (since he helped teach Coby and Helmeppo it, I assume he'd at least know the basics). Finally, this Luffy will be a bit smarter thanks to all the memories he added onto his own, though he won't be a Vegapunk and become a super genius or something. And this is just a little something extra for those of you who can't picture Luffy without his rubberman powers: I have seen several stories where he has eaten 2 or more Devil's Fruit and for some reason or another survives, so in this one perhaps he eats both fruits and thanks to the Mimic Fruit being able to copy anything, it would just see the Gum Gum Fruit as just another power to absorb, canceling out the negative effects of eating 2 Devil's Fruit. Then, Luffy would be able to both stretch and copy people's abilities! Kind of like Nightmare Luffy during the Thriller Bark arc.

Anyway, I know you all probably want to see me continue this story, but unfortunately this is a _**CHALLENGE**_ to my readers, which means unless it's adopted, this story isn't going to be anything other than a one shot. In other words: PLEASE ADOPT! Meanwhile, please enjoy the snippet I've made for you all!

 **Monkey See, Monkey Do**

"Hey, are you Zoro?" a young, curious, and (in the swordsman's mind) highly annoying voice asked.

The green haired man blinked his eyes open to glare at the one who spoke: a teen either the same age or a few years younger than himself wearing an unbuttoned red vest, jean shorts, sandals, and a straw hat beaming at him. "Get lost," the user of Three Sword Style growled, though it was drowned out by the growl of his stomach.

The kid's grin seemed to get wider if that was physically possible, and his eyes shined like he just found One Piece. "So, I hear you're a bad guy."

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?" Zoro said in a voice that would make most men run for the hills.

"You're out here in the open with what to show for it, are you really as strong as people say?" the boy, otherwise known as Monkey D. Luffy, continued to question the pirate hunter.

"What's that got to do with you anyways?" asked an annoyed Zoro.

"You know, if that were me, I'd have probably starved by now." Luffy was grinning by now.

"Well I have way more fortitude than you ever have, which exactly why I'm not going to die." The pirate hunter smirked and watched as Luffy turned to leave before calling out, "Wait up. That rice ball, would you pick it up for me?" Luffy bent down and pick up the crush rice ball that a certain spoiled brat had stomped on and commented that it was little more than a ball of mud, "Just shut up and give it to me!" Zoro spat out before swallowing what was left of the rice ball with a look that made it seem like he would barf and said, "Would you tell that little girl, 'the rice ball was delicious'." Much to Luffy's amusement and pleasure, since he had just found the perfect first mate.

Luffy left the square and returned to his friend Coby and the little girl who had made the rice ball, whose name was Rika, and then retold to them exactly what Zoro had said. Coby started to wonder whether Zoro was actually a bad guy, only to be berated by Rika who then explained the reason that Zoro was tied up, being that he had sacrificed himself for the sake of Rika and her mother by killing Helmeppo's pet wolf that the boy let run loose and almost killed the girl.

When Rika had finished recounting how Zoro ended up tied to the stake, a crash was heard from the street behind them. Turning around to see what had caused the ruckus, Luffy, Coby and Rika saw the one known as Helmeppo, the captain's son, cockily strutting down the street and having all the townspeople bow to him on threat of telling his father. The helmet haired boy then started spouting of his gripes of boredom, even suggesting that to help clear that boredom he could execute Zoro.

Hearing the Captain's son speak of potentially killing Zoro, Luffy walked over to the boy and spoke to him, "Did I hear you were going to execute that pirate hunter in the crucifixion yard?" Helmeppo laughed and, puffing out his cheeks in a mocking manner, then stated that he never had any plans to do otherwise, and before he could finish his sentence beyond that, Luffy slugged him with enough force to send him sprawling. If one was to look closely, they would notice his fist had taken on a blackish sheen.

Helmeppo pulled himself up with the help of his guards crying out in pain, "You… You hit me!?" Helmeppo screamed while holding his face, but pulled himself together enough to blurt out, "My father is Captain Morgan."

Luffy's glare hardened, "Like I care. If you want to fight, fight me yourself!"

The boy scampered away and called out before leaving, "You'll care when he executes you!"

Luffy then declared that he would make Zorro his crewmate before storming off to the marine base with Coby in tow. Back at the crucifixion yard, Zoro was startled awake by the sudden presence of Luffy, "Oh, it's you again. What are you doing here this time?"

Luffy looked at the pirate hunter and grinned, "I figure I'll get you out of those bindings and then you can join my pirate crew. I'm currently looking for members to join me."

Zoro scoffed at the proposition, "Forget it, I'll never stoop that low to join with a criminal."

Luffy looked at the man with a bemused expression, "But you're already known as a blood thirsty demon of a bounty hunter, aren't you?"

"Who cares what they think, the point is that I have never once done anything that I regret. I will survive these next ten days, after that I'll do what I set out to achieve."

Luffy's expression became completely blank for only a few moments, and only changed when Luffy up and declared that Zoro would be a part of his crew, despite Zoro's obvious complaints. "I've heard you could be the best swordsman in these parts."

Zoro's complaints died, "Well yeah, but that idiot captain's son took my swords away, and he's keeping them in that base over there."

Luffy looked at the base in question and turned back to Zoro, "I can go and get them for you, but if I do then you'll have to join my crew."

Zoro, realizing he was being blackmailed, screamed at Luffy that he was a devil. The young pirate captain in response just gave a laugh before running towards the Marine Base. Of course, given Luffy's lacking in navigational skills, he soon found he was lost.

"Hmm, now if I was a sword, where'd I be?" he wondered aloud. He then took notice of the sounds of activity above him and noticed that there seemed to be people on top of the nearby building. Pounding a fist into a palm, Luffy exclaimed, "Oh, I know! I'll just go ask one of those guys where Zoro's sword is at!"

Nodding at what he thought was a 'brilliant' plan, Luffy started scaling the building like an experienced rock climber. When he reached the top a couple of minutes later, he peered over the edge to see a group of marines were hauling up a gaudy looking statue. Something Luffy, in all his simple mindedness, decided to comment on loudly, "Boy, that's a dumb looking statue!"

The sudden shout from behind them on what was the roof of the tallest building in the area caused the marines to lose their grip in surprise. The audience could only watch at the statue of a very ugly looking man with an ax for a hand fell to the ground and broke with a resounding crash. The entire area was silent save for an ominous wind that blew through the area.

"Who said that and caused my magnificent statue to break?" a growling voice said dangerously.

Turning, Luffy was greeted by a life sized version of the statue, a tall marine captain that had a metal jaw plate and ax for a hand. Near him was Helmeppo saying hysterically that Luffy was the one who'd hit him earlier. The man, named Ax-Hand Morgan stared at Luffy with a look of pure anger and contempt. "Well?" he asked challengingly.

Luffy, instead of looking worried flipped up onto the roof and looked around. He then asked casually, "Hey, any of you guys know where I can find Zoro's sword?"

"STOP IGNORING ME DAMMIT!" Morgan raged, getting ready to chop this ignorant punk in two.

"Hm?" Luffy hummed before staring at Morgan for a second or two as though he was just seeing him for the first time. Luffy then seemed to panic and, pointing at Morgan, screamed, "Holy crap! That ugly statue came to life!"

There was an audible snap as Morgan's thin patience broke.

" **CAPTURE HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!** " screamed the Captain, with the marines hurriedly complying. Before the marines could grab him, Luffy grabbed Helmeppo and dragged him off to find Zoro's sword, figuring since the boy had been bragging about how important he was and stuff then maybe he'd know where things were kept.. The marines were about to give chase when they noticed Coby in the courtyard trying to free Zoro from his bonds, which Morgan quickly ordered them to be executed.

Down in the courtyard Zoro was trying to tell Coby to run away but he replied, "You shouldn't be arrested! I can't stand those kinds of marines, that's why I'm going to become a real marine. Just like Luffy is determined to become the Pirate King!" much to Zoro's shock. Suddenly, a bullet grazed Coby's shoulder as it was shot from the base's tower.

Meanwhile, Luffy was dragging Helmeppo through the base by his neck while demanding to know where Zoro's swords are. Deciding he had enough of the boy's babbling, Luffy placed his palm against the blonde's forehead. Before he could ask what the straw hat wearing boy was doing, Helmeppo suddenly felt as if he had the worst case of vertigo ever. The feeling was so intense that the brat passed out.

"Man, that guy was pretty pathetic. I think I actually got weaker absorbing his power! Now let's see," Luffy closed his eyes as if he was sorting his thoughts, "Zoro's sword…swords?...are in that guy's room, which is…that way!" The future Pirate King nodded to himself before charging in the direction he'd indicated, leaving an out cold and frothing at the mouth Helmeppo on the floor.

Back at the courtyard Zorro tried getting the injured Coby to run away, but Coby refused and told Zoro about his planned execution, stating the marines never intended on freeing him. Suddenly they were surrounded by marines with their rifles pointed at them and ordering them not to move. It was at that moment Luffy discovered Zoro's katanas and noticed the commotion outside. It looked like this was the end for Zoro and Coby as Morgan ordered his men to fire. Zorro thought that he couldn't die here and remembered his promise to Kuina, his deceased childhood friend and rival, to become the best swordsman in the world. Just as the marines opened fire, the riflemen suddenly collapsed as if they were having a fit with foaming mouths. Everyone stared, wondering what just happened when they heard laughter in the form of Luffy, who had climbed out the window and had jumped to their position.

Zoro was wide eyed by the strange power the straw hatted boy seemed to possess, for who else could have caused those men to collapse when they did? "What the… who are you?" Luffy turned to face Zoro, his grin never having left his face, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be 'King of the Pirates'." Zoro scoffed at the idea, but Coby piped up in defense of Luffy's dream stating that he didn't believe at first either but Luffy's complete determination was what convinced him. On Luffy's back were three swords, he took them off and presented them to Zoro, "You know I found all of these in the same place but I couldn't tell which was yours so I took them all."

"They're all mine, I use a style called Santouryu, and it uses three swords." Zoro said calmly while struggling in his bindings.

Luffy pushed the swords towards again and reiterated, "Look just take them, but just remember that if you do then you'll have defied the government and will be a criminal. I mean, you could choose to just stay there and be executed as well if you want."

Zoro smirked, "You must be some kind of demon in human skin you know that, because I either choose to side with you or I die here on these sticks. So let's do this."

Luffy started pulling on the ropes but Zorro just told him to place one of the katana in his mouth. Placing one of the swords in Zoro's mouth, Luffy stood back and watched as in moments, the swordsman freed himself, drew all of his swords and then proceeded to block a group of eight marines as they all attempted to attack at the same time.

"Move an inch, and I'll cut you down." Zoro glared at the marines despite his back being to them. Looking up, Zoro addressed Luffy, "Alright, since I'm now a criminal for having fought the marines, so I'll become a pirate, but I'll be out to accomplish my goal and you are never to forget that." Luffy asked what his goal was and Zoro just smirked, "To be nothing less than the greatest swordsman this world has to offer. So if I have to give that up along the way, I'll cut you down before making you apologies to me."

"The world's greatest swordsman, heh, sounds nice and the 'King of the Pirates' would have nothing less than the best on his crew." Luffy grinned at the response that Zoro gave.

"From this point onward, criminal or not, my name will be known throughout the world." Zoro's last statement was then followed by Morgan's demanding that the marines kill the three people in the yard, being Luffy, Zoro and Coby.

The recent displays of strength made the still conscious marines question their ability to overcome the two pirates. Morgan's expression darkened and he immediately order every marine who 'spouted out weakness' to shoot themselves in the head. Zoro braced himself for a fight, but Luffy just calmly walked over to Zoro.

"Hey Zoro, I'm just gonna borrow this for a sec, 'kay?" he said innocently enough.

"Borrow wha-?" Zoro asked before Luffy placed his hand on Zoro's bare arm. The new pirate then felt slightly light headed, as if he had just stood up extremely fast. Thanks to his strong force of will, the green haired teen brushed it off easily enough but the feeling was still strange. "What was that?" he asked the boy the second he recovered.

Instead of answering, Luffy just calmly walked over to where some of the out cold marines were and picked up three of the discarded swords. Zoro, Coby's, and all the conscious marines' eyes widened as he placed on in his mouth while the others in each hand. 'Is he-?!' they all thought bewilderedly as he perfectly mimicked Zoro's sword stance.

" **Oni-"** Luffy began, causing Zoro to nearly drop the sword in his mouth in shock before Luffy was suddenly right in front of Captain Morgan, the three borrowed blades coming together in a conjoined slash, **"-Giri!"**

The corrupt marine was knocked back, three separate slash marks now colored his torso red with blood.

Seeing that his attack was successful, Luffy nodded to himself and spoke easily around the blade in his mouth, "Heh, not bad for a first attempt. Gotta work on the power though, I barely grazed him."

"What was that?" Zoro asked, his tone slightly steely. After all, the Three Sword Style was a very rare and difficult to master style, and as far as he knew he was the only practitioner in the East Blue. Heck, the kid didn't even seem to know that he used three swords just ten minutes ago!

Luffy turned to his new first mate and explained, "When I was a little kid, I ate the Mimic Mimic Fruit. It makes me a Copy Man!"

Coby's eyebrows rose up past his hairline as this was the first he'd heard of it. "Copy Man?" he asked what was on everyone's mind.

Luffy nodded and, taking the sword out of his mouth explained, "Basically, whenever I physically touch a person, I can 'copy' them. So if I want, I can replicate there techniques and abilities, even memories if I put enough strength into it. Grandpa even said it could copy other Devil's Fruit abilities for a time, though those abilities fade over time the more I use them."

"So you're saying you stole my techniques?" Zoro asked dangerously.

Luffy held his hands up in surrender, "No, no! While I have a general understanding of the kinds of attacks and stuff you can use, I can't use them the same way you can unless I practice as hard as you can. From what I was told, it'd be like looking at twins; they might seem identical, but they're actually very different from each other the more you study them. Or something like that, to be honest I wasn't completely listening. The point is, I wouldn't steal from my friends, just think of them being on loan for a while."

Zoro calmed down slightly at that. While still a bit peeved the techniques he'd spent years perfecting were copied like a damn parrot, the fact that they'd be a pale imitation was a small comfort for him. Still, he'd give his new captain a firm talk on boundaries later after they dealt with their current predicament (1).

"So, you're a Fruit user, huh?" Morgan growled as he got to his feet, ignoring the admittedly shallow slashes on his torso.

Luffy whistled, "Man, I knew that attack wasn't as strong as it could've been, but still…you're tougher than you look!"

"You pathetic and reckless punks, how dare you defy me?! I am the marine captain, Axe-Hand Morgan!" As he said this, Morgan took off his captain's coat.

"Hi, my name's Luffy," Luffy stood, completely unaffected by Morgan's attempt at intimidation. Luffy then shrugged and dropped the swords. "Can't really fight that well with swords anyway, so…"

"DIE!" Morgan, seeing his chance, swung his giant ax at the boy.

"Paper Art," Luffy seemed to whisper and with that he ducked and weaved around Morgan's swings like a piece of paper blowing in the wind. After a minute of this, Luffy decided to mix it up a bit. His body started to take on a blackish tinge as he said, "Iron Body Haki Armor! (2)"

The ax connected, but instead of severing flesh like the spectators thought, a strong vibration seemed to travel up Morgan's arm like if one was to strike a tuning fork. The captain cried out in pain from the stress he just put his arm through as Luffy's body went back to its normal tone, a large grin on his face.

"What was that?!" Morgan spat as he gripped his ax arm in pain.

Instead of answering, Luffy then stated, "Finger Bullet."

Extending a single finger, Luffy shot forward before the marine could react and his finger sank into the larger man's shoulder like it was made of hot butter. The man cried out in pain as it felt like he was shot. He fell backwards and Luffy, seizing the opportunity, leapt at the man and began pummeling his face with fists that could break stone.

"Hold it 'Straw Hat', look at what I've got!" Helmeppo's shrill voice cut over the sounds of Luffy's punching. When he realized that he wasn't getting the result he had originally desired he continued calling out. Helmeppo was currently holding a gun to Coby's head and his limbs were all shaking with nerves. Eventually Luffy stopped punching the marine captain and looked over at Helmeppo and Coby, and then Coby called out and told Luffy not to worry, even if he should have died.

"Of course, so what will you do now, Helmet Head." Luffy was grinning as he walked away from Morgan's prone body, grinning a Cheshire cat smile. As he was walking away, Morgan rose from the ground and attempted to cut down the teen pirate captain one more time. Zoro noticed Morgan's movement and readied his swords before moving close enough to help Luffy should it be necessary.

The moment before Morgan could attack, Luffy said, "Shave!" and disappeared from the naked eye only to reappear in front of the arrogant boy, punching him square in the face.

Helmeppo's head snapped back and he then collapsed on the ground, completely unconscious with Luffy standing where the brat once stood. Behind Luffy, Morgan wasn't in much better shape as he fell back completely unconscious from Zoro's attack. Luffy turned to the swordsman and thanked him, only to be told by Zoro, that he was just, 'Doing his job'.

Luffy and Zoro turned to the marines and put out a challenge to what had just happened. The two pirates were surprised when the marines then tossed their hats, guns and swords into the air while spouting off that they were free from the corrupt captain. Later, both Zoro and Luffy were enjoying a lunch in the bar that the Rika's mother worked in and Zoro started to question his captain, "So Luffy, you said that you were looking for crew members; how many do you have so far?" Still with food in his mouth, Luffy just pointed at Zoro who gawked at the prospect, "Then please tell me you at least have a ship." At this, the boy pointed to the docks that could be seen from the window and one of the dinghies there.

"Don't worry so much about the ship for the moment, with just the two of us that will be perfect, for now." Luffy attempted to calm the swordsman from stressing out. "We may not have much now, but things will work out to our favor in the end, we just need to be patient."

Shaking his head at his new captain's naivety, Zoro then thought back to the fight and asked something he'd been wondering about. "Say Luffy, what were those attacks you used against the marines back there? Were they another technique you copied or something?"

Luffy nodded with a mouth full of meat before swallowing and saying, "Yep! They're techniques I copied from Shanks and Grandpa! My skin changing color and the marines passing out were two different abilities from a power called 'Haki', while the other techniques are called the Six Powers. Both are used a lot in the Grand Line from what I hear." He then paused to think before grinning, "If you want, I can teach you some of what I know. While I did initially gain the ability to use them from copying them, the abilities themselves are easy enough to teach when you get the hang of it."

Zoro thought about that for a second before shrugging. "We'll see. I want to hear more about them before I go trying to learn how to use them."

Luffy nodded in understanding as the group finished up their meal.

Rika came over and asked Luffy where they would be going when they left town, "Well I figure that we'll just sail around until we pick up a navigator and a bigger ship before heading to the Grand Line."

Hearing this Coby started to freak out and worry over his new friends, even though they would be parting ways from here. He tried telling the two about how dangerous the Grand Line is but Luffy just waved it off saying they'd be fine. Zorro then pointed out to Coby to be careful that the marines never find out about his time on Alvida's ship because he would be considered a pirate and would never be allowed in the marines if that happened. As the people conversed within the bar, the marines started gathering at the door and a lieutenant entered the room. "I've heard that the two of you are pirates, is that true?" getting a nod of assent, the marines ordered that the two of them leave town immediately, even though they were happy for the assist with Morgan.

Zoro and Luffy just smirked and started to leave, when the lieutenant asked whether Coby was with them Luffy started to tell them about how Coby had been Alvida's cabin boy for two years, causing the pink haired boy to strike Luffy in the face. Luffy in turn, then started punching Coby and was told to stop by the marines allowing Luffy to start smirking. At the docks Luffy and Zoro were both relishing in the very 'pirate' feel that was joined with their current departure of the town. When the just finished unfastening the boat, they heard Coby thank them, and turned to see the newest member of the marines alongside the mother and daughter of the small bar. Out at sea, both Zoro and Luffy were relaxing and Luffy told Zoro to get comfortable since they were just heading where the wind took them for the moment and he was grinning widely at the future prospects for adventure! (3)

1\. Luffy normally does respect people he considers his friends to not try and copy their abilities without permission first. I just figured he'd be a little over eager with his first crewmate and it also allows him to get a better idea on how strong he is. Besides, in Luffy's mind, it's not so much stealing as it is borrowing. I figured Zoro, while irritated at first, would accept that since it's part of Luffy's abilities that he should use them to their full effect. After all, in a life or death fight, anything goes. And if none of that satisfies you, feel free to change it if you adopt it. In all honesty, this was the best way I could think of to showcase Luffy's new power.

2\. As I said earlier, the person who adopts this can have Luffy learn about Haki and the Six Powers from either Shanks, Garp, or both through early use of his powers. And, knowing Luffy, he'd find creative ways to fuse the two like create an unbreakable armor.

3\. I know it doesn't seem like much, but this chapter was more to give the general idea of Luffy having the ability to copy any ability like Rouge from X-Men. It'd get a lot more intense in later arcs with stronger abilities being available for Luffy to copy. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
